syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
April 9
1920 Buffalo Courier- Orioles Down Syracuse By Single Point Syracuse Beaten In Deciding Game By Orioles, 13-12; Visitors Lead Throughout Contest, Only To Lose In Final Stages The Oriole basketball team defeated the Syracuse five last evening at the Broadway Auditorium by a score of 13 to 12, in the deciding game of the five-game series, for the New York State championship. The Syracuse team presented a change in its lineup, Martin playing center and Tormey appearing at guard while the Orioles played Harry Miller at center and Knapp at forward. Before the Syracuse team would appear on the floor they insisted on the court being lengthened to 80 feet, which demand was acceded to by the Oriole management. Harry Miller was the first to score, registering a long basket from the center of the court. Immediately following this Casey dribbled the entire length of the court and caged the first for Syracuse. Crisp inserted a foul shot and from this time until the final moments of the game the Salt City contingent was always in front. The first half ended with the score 8 to 6 in the favor of Syracuse. At the beginning of the second half Crisp caged a foul shot for the down state aggregation and things appeared dubious for the Orioles. However, Harry Miller caged a field basket and Knapp a foul which brought the Orioles within one point of their rivals. McCleary in turning abruptly after finishing a play hit Casey in the head with the back of his arm and it is said he broke his arm at the elbow, Casey lost a tooth in the fracas. Post was substituted in McCleary’s place and this proved to be the Oriole’s trump. Knapp caged a field basket from a difficult angle and placed the Orioles one point to the good; Crisp negotiated a foul shot, tying the score; post shot an additional foul, again placing the Orioles in the lead by one point. Crisp was called upon to shoot another foul and in the face of catcalls, booes, etc., he scored a clean basket, evening up matters. With but one minute to play and both teams well fatigued, a foul was called by Dreher, and Post made the best of this opportunity, making a pretty shot for the deciding marker of the game. The whistle sounded immediately after. An unfortunate incident occurred which probably cost the Syracusans the game in the closing stages. With two players jumping for the ball, one struck the ball into Tormey’s hands who shot it towards the basket and at the same time called time. The ball dropped clean through the basket, but Dreher would not allow it to count inasmuch as Tormey had called time. ORIOLES: Knapp, rf (1-3-5), McCleary, lf (0-0-0), Post, lf (0-2-2), Miller, c (3-0-6), Schell, rg (0-0-0), Lang, lg (0-0-0) TOTALS (4-5-13). ALL-SYRACUSE: Rafter, rf (1-0-2), Crisp, lf (0-6-6), Martin, c (0-0-0), Tormey, rg (0-0-0), Casey, lg (2-0-4) TOTALS (3-6-12). Time of halves- 20 minutes. Score at halftime- Syracuse 8, Orioles 6. Fouls- Crisp 6 of 7; Knapp 3 of 7; Post 2 of 3. Referee- Dreher. Lockport Union Sun Journal- Orioles Win Over Syracuse Team By Score Of 13 To 12 The Oriole basketball team of this city defeated the Syracuse five last evening at the Broadway Auditorium by a score of 13 to 12., in the deciding game of the five-game series, for the New York State championship. The Syracuse team presented a change in its lineup, Martin playing center and Tormey appearing at guard, while the Orioles played Harry Miller at center and Knapp at forward. At the end of the first half, the Syracuse team led, 8 to 6. The lineup and summary: ORIOLES: Knapp, rf (1-3-5), McCleary, lf (0-0-0), Post, lf (0-2-2), Miller, c (3-0-6), Schell, rg (0-0-0), Lang, lg (0-0-0) TOTALS (4-5-13). ALL-SYRACUSE: Rafter, rf (1-0-2), Crisp, lf (0-6-6), Martin, c (0-0-0), Tormey, rg (0-0-0), Casey, lg (2-0-4) TOTALS (3-6-12). Time of halves- 20 minutes. Score at halftime- Syracuse 8, Orioles 6. Fouls- Crisp 6 of 7; Knapp 3 of 7; Post 2 of 3. Referee- Dreher. Syracuse Herald- All-Syracusans Play Best Ball But Lose Game Local Players Are Defeated By Orioles By 13 To 12 Score Bert Post of the Orioles dropped in the big point that won the fastest and most exciting basketball game ever seen on a Buffalo court at the Broadway Auditorium last night. Syracuse outplaying the locals all during the first half and most of the second, only to lose out when, just three seconds before time was up, Post landed a free throw. It was one of the closest guarding games ever seen here, the final count being 13 to 12 for the Buffalo five, but the consensus of opinion seemed to be that Syracuse had shown the better brand of clean, fast basketball. The summary follows: ORIOLES: Knapp, rf (1-3-5), McCleary, lf (0-0-0), Post, lf (0-2-2), Miller, c (3-0-6), Schell, rg (0-0-0), Lang, lg (0-0-0) TOTALS (4-5-13). ALL-SYRACUSE: Rafter, rf (1-0-2), Crisp, lf (0-6-6), Martin, c (0-0-0), Tormey, rg (0-0-0), Casey, lg (2-0-4) TOTALS (3-6-12). Score at halftime- All-Syracuse 8, Orioles 6. Referee- Dreher. Time of halves- 20 minutes. 1955 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Resume Playoffs With Fort Wayne The Syracuse Nationals returned to the War Memorial and resumed the playoffs with Fort Wayne, who enjoys a 3-2 edge in the best four-of-seven game series this afternoon. This is a “crucial game” for the Nats who have been far below form in this crucial series. A Fort Wayne victory will wind up play, but if the Nats win, the seventh and deciding game will be here tomorrow afternoon at 3:30 o’clock. Each team returned to Syracuse by air. The Nats arrived at 4:45 p.m. yesterday while Fort Wayne checked in at midnight. The Zollners have never won a NBA game in Syracuse, dropping in 20 in a row. Tentative arrangements have been made for a victory celebration back in Fort Wayne tonight. Zollner’s special plane will return the team home immediately if it wins. Category:1919-20 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:April 9 Category:Casey Category:Crisp Category:Martin Category:Rafter Category:Tormey